


Ours

by chosis



Series: Chanyeol & Taemin Drabbels/shots [6]
Category: EXO, SHINee
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Dom/sub, Drabble, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Merry Christmas, Park Chanyeol Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, SHINee - Freeform, Short One Shot, Smut, Sub Lee Taemin, Top Park Chanyeol, enjoy the holidays, needy taemin, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis
Summary: In which Taemin finds a recording of himself getting his throat fucked deeply by Chanyeol. Chanyeol ravishes him to the max.
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Park Chanyeol, Lee Taemin/Park Chanyeol
Series: Chanyeol & Taemin Drabbels/shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ it’s 2am for me~ MERRY CHRISTMAS ❤️ Sorry I’ve been away, I’ve been busy with getting things ready for this upcoming spring semester. I hope you enjoy this little small gift from me ❤️ stay safe everyone and thank you for all your warm support. Let us continue together in the future ❤️

A muffled sound could be heard coming from the speakers of a laptop as Taemin sat flushed. His eyes stunned by what he was watching, a video of himself laying on their living room couch as his throat got fucked deep by a certain redhead’s cock. He watched as his hips subconsciously rocked upwards as he bobbed his head along with the fast movements of the man’s hips above him. 

Growing hot, he quickly slammed the laptop down. 

_ When did this get recorded and how?  _

Taemin rapidly thought as he shakily got up from his desk chair and walked slowly to the couch that was in the corner of the study. The sound of the door being swung open could be heard and he snapped his head over to find Chanyeol stark naked with a very visible hard-on. Taemin could feel his skin grow hotter and shiver from the sight of it, his ass twitching just slightly as his eyes glossed over and he stared up at the giant with a flustered but erotic stare. Not giving him a single chance to dispute, Chanyeol swiftly walked over and yanked Taemin’s sweats down, aligning himself and plunging himself into Taemin’s wet insides. It still rather soft from their earlier round that morning, Taemin gasped as he quickly tried to push Chanyeol back as he repeatedly mumbled words of rejection.

“A-ah, don’t! I don’t- a-ah”, Taemin whined out as his body shook from the fierce thrusts of his lover, his insides sucking him in deep and hard. “C-Chanyeol, don’t”, he moaned out as he fell slightly forward, his arms landing on the ledge of the couch as one leg came to land on the soft fabric of it causing the angling of Chanyeol’s next thrust to hit a jumble of his nerves. 

“Ha-aa, t-there, C-Chanyeol”, he moaned loudly as one of his hands dug into the older’s thigh, his back arching from the sudden hit. Chanyeol could only smirk as he wrapped his hand around Taemin’s throat, putting slight pressure as he leant forward and whispered into the younger’s ear as he hit that same spot over and over. “Do you like that? Hm, can you feel how much you’re sucking me in right now.”, he whispered as he licked the younger’s ear, biting at it just a bit. 

“Mmm, I l-love I-It.”, Taemin moaned out softly as he turned his head to capture Chanyeol’s lips. “A-ah, fuck me more, h-harder C-Chanyeol”, Taemin gasped out between kisses as he began to meet Chanyeol’s thrust evenly as he rocked his hips back. His arms getting weak, Chanyeol grabbed them as Taemin swayed forward, his body shaking from the hard pounding he was receiving. 

“So g-good”, Taemin softly whimpered “a-ah, Chanyeol, m-more, p-please”, he continued as he clenched around the older’s cock causing the taller to groan as he picked up his pace. 

  
  


“I can’t feel my waist”, Taemin whined as he buried his face into Chanyeol’s neck, the younger sitting in the tallers lap. Chanyeol could only laugh as he gently stroked Taemin’s back with one hand while the other massaged at his bare thighs. Placing soft kisses on his head and mumbling an apology. 

“We should wash up”, Chanyeol spoke as he picked up Taemin making him wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him to their shower. “Ah, no more, no more”, Taemin mumbled as he kissed Chanyeol’s face, his cheeks going red as he felt Chanyeol’s dick get hard again. 

_ I’m going to wither away.  _

Taemin could only bury his face in Chanyeol’s neck as he mentally prepared himself for another round with his beast of a lover. 

  
  



End file.
